In this revised resubmission, The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill School of Medicine is requesting $235,000 per year for four years in response to RFA-OD-11-004, Redesigning and Enhancing Behavioral and Social Science Medical Student Curricula. We will expand and extend successful behavioral and social science curricular elements developed in our prior K07 award into competency-based four year sequenced and integrated curricula for all students. We will expand faculty development opportunities to prepare our faculty to teach in these new venues. We will embark on a new partnership with Wake Forest University School of Medicine to draw upon their expertise in small group clinical teaching while we will provide them our expertise in social sciences. We will evaluate and disseminate our innovations while continuing to play an active role in the consortium of funded schools which will grow to include a total of 18, and who will work together under the aegis of a coordinating center to collaborate on evaluation and dissemination. We have assembled a superb team of clinical and basic science faculty who are outstanding teachers from UNC-CH and Wake Forest to accomplish this work. Each team has the full support of its institution to move forward in this work. Together we will set new standards and provide innovative means for other schools of medicine to improve their teaching of behavioral and social science and prepare the future physician workforce to better address the behavioral and social factors that so profoundly affect the health of the public. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The UNC-CH School of Medicine is requesting $235,000 in each of four years for RFA-OD-11- 004, Redesigning and Enhancing Behavioral and Social Science Medical Student Curricula expanding recent developments in social and behavioral sciences into a four year sequenced curriculum for all students. A new partnership collaboration with Wake Forest University School of Medicine includes curriculum design, evaluation and dissemination, and participation in the Consortium of 18 funded schools seeking to improve the teaching of behavioral and social science to medical students, toward more comprehensive engagement with the health of the public.